1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing a user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human-computer interaction (HCI) technology may enhance an interaction between a user and a computer. A user's intention may be transferred to a computer using various user interfaces that may be configured, for example, to recognize functions via a vision sensor. The user interfaces may be implemented using hardware components, software components, or a combination thereof.
Due to widespread utilization of cameras, microphones, and other components in electronic apparatuses, user interfaces may further enhance an interaction between a user and a computer. Accordingly, diverse functions of electronic apparatuses may be fully utilized.